kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Michelle Rides Again" (Part 2) (crossover)
Michelle Rides Again (Part 2) is the second part of the two-part series finale (season 8) of Kids World's Adventures of Full House. Summary ﻿Michelle is rushed to the hospital, where Danny realizes that the reason why she was on the riding trail with Elizabeth was because she did not want to compete thanks to Danny putting too much pressure on her to beat Elizabeth and because of his fight with Morgan. Everyone is relieved when a doctor tells them that Michelle is out of danger, but she did take a blow to the head, so he has decided to keep her in the hospital overnight for observation. He takes Danny, Jesse, and Joey to the room she is in, and she does not know who they are. The doctor explains that memory loss is common with head injuries, and it is usually temporary. At home, on the day Michelle is scheduled to be released from the hospital, Andrew comes back over and explains that the reason why he is been reluctant to kiss Stephanie is because he did not know how she would feel about it, but after what Michelle said a few days ago, he feels a lot better about it, and they share a kiss. Kimmy comes over and tells D.J. that Duane's cousin Wayne has agreed to be her prom date. She is surprised when Kimmy mentions that he is a professional at William Shakespeare's stories. Danny brings Michelle home from the hospital, but she is awkward. The family shows Michelle around the house in hopes that seeing familiar things will at least help her remember some of her life. The guys sing "Teddy Bear", the song they used to sing her to sleep with, and that does not jog any memories either. Michelle asks where her mother is, and Danny explains to her that her mother died while she was a baby, and says they will tell her anything about her that she wants to know. The family continues their efforts to jog her memory. Joey tells Jesse that his heart is just not in having their own TV show anymore. He agrees, saying that he does not want to have anything to do with anything that will take away too much time with his family, so they decide to not to do so. On the night the prom is scheduled to take place, Michelle finally starts remembering things. As D.J. is getting ready to go, Michelle comes downstairs and talks to everyone, and they all realize that she has regained her memory. D.J. explains to her that she was thrown off by her horse, took a blow to the head, and had a loss of memory. Michelle wonders how she could ever forget her family. Kimmy shows up and tells D.J. that Wayne is unable to make it, but she did bring someone with her to take D.J. who is none other than Steve Hale. She is delighted and the two share a passionate kiss admitting how much they have missed each other, leaving a reunion looking possible. Michelle and the bunch of kids asks Jesse how out of it she was, and he speaks for the whole characters, a group of kids and family when he explains that it was like a part of everyone was missing, a part of her was missing, and that they stuck together and got through it, just like they always have and always will. Quotes : Jesse: Ever since Michelle's accident, I've really been thinking about my priorities. And anything that's gonna take more time away from my family...you know what, I just don't have the time in my life for it. : Joey: There's nothing that's more important than your family. : Kimmy D.J.: Don't worry. I scrounged up another date for you. : D.J.: I'm afraid to ask. : (Steve walks up to the door) : Steve: Come on, D.J., let's get goin'. I don't wanna miss the buffet. : D.J.: Steve! : Jesse: Michelle, I'll never forget the first time I saw you. I was in the maternity ward, and I was looking through the window, and I looked in at you and I waved. And you know what, you looked back at me, and I swear you smiled at me. Of course, the nurse said it was gas, but I wasn't buying it. : Michelle: Wow, we've known each other for a long time. : Jesse: A long time. You know, it's funny, when I moved in here to help raise you kids, I had no idea that one day, you'd be helping me raise mine. : Jesse: Joey, I can't wait until you have kids someday. You're gonna be a great father. I mean, there's nothing like looking down at a beautiful baby in your arms and knowing that you created it. Of course, you're gonna have to find a woman first. : Joey: Yeah. It'd be nice to hold something warm and cuddly that didn't always talk about wood. : Jesse: It'll happen for you, pal. : Michelle: How could I forget you guys? You're my family. : Danny: You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. : Michelle: Can I ask you a question? : Danny: Sure, anything. : Michelle: You're my dad, right? : Danny: Yeah, that's right? : Michelle: So where's my mom? : Danny: (after a long silence) I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mom died when you were just a little girl. : Michelle: So even if I do get better, I won't remember her? : Joey: Well, Michelle, we'll tell you anything about her that you want to know. : Michelle: Was she pretty? : Jesse: Oh, Michelle, she was very pretty. You see, your mom was my sister. And you know what? You look just like her. : Jesse: Oh, pretty out of it. I mean, you were here, sweetheart, but it was like part of you was missing. It sure was like part of all of us was missing. But, we stuck it out and we got it through. : Joey: Just like we always do. : Danny: Just like we always will. : End of Kids World's Adventures of Full House Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. * This episode marks Steve and the whole friends first appearance since the end of season seven. * This was one of the very few episodes where Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen switched off consistently scene-by-scene, so they had equal screen time for the final episode. It also marked the fourth time that the Olsen twins acted side by side in the same scene of an episode. * For some reason, the hospital waiting room scene was cut out of the DVD version of the episode. * This episode originally ended with a curtain call during the closing credits with all of the main cast members and the kids coming out for their final bows, with the words "Our Thanks, Our Love" also appearing after the copyright screen (this closing was cut from the DVD release of the episode and from syndicated runs as well). * Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen later said that they did not realize that this was to be the final episode of the series until the cast came out for the curtain call, and their real-life brother and sister, Trent and Lizzie Olsen, handed them flowers on the stage. It was a shocking and saddening moment for them. * Reportedly, this two-parter (which was originally shown as a one-hour episode) was not intended to be a series ending episode. The producers wanted to take the show into a ninth season. The new WB network was more than willing to bring the show to their network, but John Stamos announced that season eight would be his last if Full House was to defect from one of the Big Four networks to one of the upstart Minor Three. They ended up having to re-tape the episode to use as a series finale when they learned that ABC had canceled the show. Gallery n_a2.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART